Where Am I (Archaic Book Chaos)
by No.311
Summary: When Merlin makes a mistake in spellcasting, he accidentally triggers an ancient book, and gets whisked away to foreign worlds. How will Arthur react on Merlin's dissapearance? Will Merlin get home? Why is Uther involved? Multiple X-overs (Co-written by DreamweaverAki and No.311)
1. The Beginning (Merlin & Arthur)

**WHERE AM I**

**-Archaic Book Chaos-**

_DreamweaverAki and No.311_

**Chapter 1: **

**Merlin/Arthur**

**The Beginning**

_by No.311_

Something was going horribly wrong here. The spell should have mentally contacted Kilgarrah, not create some strange whirlwinds coming out of a weird book!

Merlin was torn between getting help (from Gaius, of course, anyone else would kill him if they saw he had magic) or staying here and try to solve it alone. Gaius was out giving daily medicine and potions to patients, and would not be back for at least one hour. Whatever Merlin did, he had to make it quick. Who knew when Arthur would decide to get his lazy ass off the throne and come to give him chores.

He looked through the spell book to see what exactly he had done wrong, but he couldn't find anything. Meanwhile the winds were getting stronger and stronger, throwing around books and ravaging the room. He summoned another book, but before the book reached him, it was caught up in the winds. Potions were pulled from their planks, glass was shattered, contents were spread over the floor. If nobody had noticed before, they certainly had now, so he had to end this, and fast.

Merlin tried some spells of his own, but nothing worked. The middle of the whirlwind started to glow a soft blue, and the book Merlin summoned, still trapped in the winds, slowly turned transparent, and then disappeared altogether. Merlin began to panic now, this was bad! Either the spell made things invisible or it was some sort of transportation spell. And he didn't need either of them now. How would he get back home? The winds had gotten so strong that Merlin was pulled to the middle. He grabbed the table, but ultimately lost the fight against the winds, and was pulled into the whirlwind.

* * *

Arthur was walking through the castle in a very kingly manner, strong and prideful. He was going to his useless excuse of a manservant Merlin, who was, once again, late. It was already midday and he had not shown up. He, Arthur, had a few kinks in his armor that he wanted fixed, dirty boots that he wanted polished, a sword that he wanted sharpened, and more, equally annoying tasks, that he didn't want to do himself. He was king, he didn't have to. So he went to Gaius' chambers, only to find it in ruins. The books were strewn over the floor, which was also covered in some disgusting goo Arthur didn't even want to know what it was. The table was on his side, more than three steps of the stairs were broken, one bookcase had fallen down, and more. The room was unrecognisable. Arthur then realized that Merlin was nowhere in sight. He invaded Merlin's room. No Merlin. And Arthur was by no means stupid. Merlin wouldn't be anywhere else than at his chambers or here right now, and it looked like a fight had happened here. Because Arthur had seen Gaius pass on his way here, it had nothing to do with him. And neither Gaius or Merlin were having occasional fits of rage.

No, it were either thieves, or maybe kidnappers. And no sight of Merlin… Yes, he disappeared many times, but the chambers in a mess and him disappearing at the same time, it just couldn't be a coincidence…

Perhaps he was kidnapped! The times something happened to Merlin flashed through his mind. The time with the cup, the time he was sentenced to death, the _other_ time he had been sentenced to death, the time with the Dorocha, the time with the Lamia, and all those other times…

Arthur, by now panicking a little, after all, Merlin _was_ a good friend (even though he didn't give him credit), hurried out of the chambers, to the training ground, where the knights were.

Every guard Arthur passed was given one task: Look for Merlin.

* * *

When Uther was sent back by Arthur to the world of the dead, he didn't think he would wake up in a castle. He'd been to the world of the dead (he was dead after all) and knew that it didn't look like this. He even had a body! The castle was big, certainly as big as Camelot. But there were some odd things at the castle. Like moving stairs, and moving portraits. It reeked of sorcery. Everywhere were kids in black robes, waving sticks and shooting beams of light or making things float. He even found a crest, which read "Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry". It was a den of sorcerers. Some would call it harmless, some would say that they were just kids, some would even encourage it.

Uther's face became grim. There was once a time when he had been as weak as them, the people that didn't see the harm. Even when he liberated Camelot from the evils of magic, he had faith in the fact that there was good magic also. But what did that faith bring him? He was scammed! His wife was killed! His son grew up motherless! And later in his life, that faith brought him many murder attempts, both on him, and his son. Magic corrupted his ward. The pain he was forced to endure because he _didn't_ kill any random sorcerer on his path, had made his decision clear. He would end this danger while he still could. This magic would not go unpunished.

After that, he would go back to his Camelot, and free Arthur from his chain that dared to call himself servant. Now he saw why Arthur had become so weak. He was probably in league with that witch that corrupted Morgana too! It was all that… Merlin's fault! That little cretin would rue the day he ever said his eyes on Camelot. In life, or in death, Merlin would pay.

* * *

**Hope you liked the prologue. This will be posted in pairs of two, one Arthur, one Merlin. If you like it, visit my profile, and dreamweaverAki's profile too.**

**Remember: The reviewing button is just waiting for you to push it...**

_No.311_


	2. Hogwarts (Merlin)

******Hello! Welcome to Where Am I! I hope you like it. If you have any ideas about where you want Merlin to got, leave it in the reviews. it may or may not happen, we'll see.**

_DreamweaverAki_

* * *

**WHERE AM I**

**-Archaic Book Chaos-**

_DreamweaverAki and No.311_

**Chapter 2: **

**Merlin**

**Hogwarts**

_by DreamweaverAki_

Merlin quietly groaned as he awoke. Judging by the throbbing in the back of his head, he assumed that he had been knocked out. But by what? Then he remembered. The failed spell. It obviously hadn't worked correctly, so what had it done? It was then that he heard the voices.

"-leave him here. We don't even know where he came from, let alone if we can trust him!"

"Come now, Severus, we have no reason not to trust him."

"No, he is nothing more than a perfectly innocent boy, seemingly, from the middle ages who suddenly appeared in a protected castle without setting off any of the wards. Of course we can trust him."

"He has magic Severus…"

Merlin stopped listening. He was too busy freaking out. True, he didn't know where he was or who he was listening to, although one of their names, apperently, was Severus, but he had been trying to keep his magic a secret for so long that it chilled him to the bone with dread. How had they even figured it out? Had he done magic in a place where they could see? He had been careful to make sure no one witnessed anything. Now that he was thinking about it, who were these people? Well, he wasn't going to find out while pretending to be asleep.

He opened his eyes and looked around his suroundings. He was in a room made of stone, which wasn't all that suprising seeing as the entire castle was made of stone. But, he had never seen this room before. He had also never heard of anyone named Severus. Besides, if they knew he had magic then why hadn't he been thrown in the dugon yet? Speaking of magic, what did the spell do? The last thing he remembered was the book disapearing. Where had it gone? If he could find it then he might have a clue as to what happened.

He would have been content to stay there longer, analyzing his predicament.

Unfortunately for him, an old woman walked in who clearly had medical knowledge.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" The two conversing instantly stopped and swung their heads around to look at the boy they thought had been sleeping to see that, indeed, he was awake. Merlin, not being able to find sleep anymore, was able to get his first good look at the men. The one glaring at him had shoulder length greasy, black hair and was dressed in black robes. The other had the longest white beard he had seen. It even rivaled his, not that he had any facial hair at this moment. Before he was able to extend his search, a woman face filled his view. She pulled his eyes wide and peered into each.

After letting go she said, "Any pain?" He shook his head.

One of the thoughts that went through Merlin's head as the woman continued to look him over was how strange these people dressed. Not many people wore robes, Gaius for one, but every person he's seen so far were. It was just another strange thing about… wherever he was.

"Where am I?" he asked without really thinking. He really would have to get control of his mouth one day. It got in trouble too many times.

"How did you get here?" the black haired man, who Merlin could now identify as Severus, asked back.

"I asked first."

"You are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. What is your name?" the older man replied.

Merlin was in slight shock. "T-there's a school where m-magic is taught?"

"Yes."

"What kingdom are we in?" There was no way that Uther would have let a school for magic exist in his reign, and magic was still banned.

"We are in Scotland."

"Scotland? Where's that?" Oh, good job, Melin thought, now they will definitely start to ask the harder questions.

"Where are you from?" Severus asked, not wasting effort in masking the suspicion in his voice.

"I'm not sure that I should tell you." Despite what some people thought, Merlin was not dumb enough to give away possibly important information to people he doesn't know if he can trust. Without warning, Merlin felt something pushing on the inside of his skull. It was similar to the feeling he got when Kilgharrah spoke to him only this was much harsher and felt more intrusive. Almost subconsciously he pushed the intruder back, causing a pain to erupt in his head. Clenching his head, Merlin glared at Severus not exactly sure why he had chosen him to be the victim of his glare.

Severus Snape, on the other hand, was very confused. He had just gotten into the boy's mind when he was pushed, very roughly, from it only to find the boy glaring at him. But what really confused him was what he had been able to see before he was forced out. He saw and old man brewing some kind of potion, knights in chain mail sparing and joking, a small rual town, and, lastly, a blond haired knight in red looking exasperated yet smiling saying, "Merlin!" The most confusing thing was that everything seemed to be from the middle ages. It didn't take much to see that the boy himself also looked to be from the same time period. None of it made sense.

"How about we make a deal?" Dumbledore asked. The boy looked at him with interest. "We will answer any questions you have, but you will also have to answer ours."

"I'll agree to that, but only if I get to ask the questions first."

"Very well."

* * *

Uther had been going around the castle destroying everything he could find. He took those obviously evil paintings and threw them off of the tall staircases. He took the obviously dangerous sticks from the sorcerers who were unfortinate to be alone and broke them. He had even taken a sword from one of the many armors lining the halls and destroyed them as much as he could. Some would say that he was acting brash, but they simply didn't know how dangerous sorcery was.

The amount of desruction he was able to do was greatly aided by the fact that he had a physical body this time. However, that did make it harder to hide. Currently, he was sitting in an unused classroom, taking a break. His pride would not allow him to admit, even to himself, that he was hiding from the adults that had started to roam the halls looking for him.

* * *

"I need to find something. It came through before me, so it might help me find my way back," said Merlin. They had spent the last few hours coaxing information out of each other until everyone was pleased.

"I can give you access to the library, but you will need to change clothes to fit in better. I would also advise that if anyone talks to you, do not use your real name. Also, do not look into the books that are not the one you're looking for. It might hold information you shouldn't hold. Terrible things can happen to people who mess with time," said Dumbledore.

Merlin nodded.

* * *

It had been hours, and he still had found nothing. There were simply too many books in this room alone. He didn't even want to think about if the book was in one of the other rooms. He worked in a castle. He knew how many God's toes rooms there were in one. Besides, this was a school. Who could guess how many of the room had books in them, certainly more than those in Camelot.

The entire experince was made worse by the clothes he was wearing. They were foreign, and felt uncomfortable on his frame. Even the fabric they were made of was strange.

His thoughts were broken by angry muttering coming from behind him. Turning his head, he, once again, caught sight of the librarian walking away from him with a glare on her face. She wasn't hiding the fact that she was suspicious of him and, for some reason, upset at the way he was treating her books.

If it weren't for the fact that he was in a different world he would have givin up his search by now. Unfortunately, he was in a different world.

Deciding that he was due for a break, Merlin went into the first unused classroom he found. Startled at the sound of a chair moving, his head jerked up to look in the direction of the noise. There was a man standing in the far end of the room next to a knocked over chair. It was a man that Merlin could easily recognise, but whose presence bewildered him. Uther Pendragon was standing in the other side of the room.

Sure the king had come back to life before, but he been brought back. No to mention that he had only been a ghost. Now he had a physical body, as far as Merlin could tell. Remembering the last time he had seen the man, or spirit, Merlin jumped to his feet.

"Oh, infectious guts-griping hedge pig!" With that, he ran from the room. Uther was not far behind him with curses on his tong.

Merlin was currently cursing these strange clothes. They were too long and kept tripping him. He pulled them up, glad that he had worn his regular pants underneath the robes even if he couldn't say the same for his shirt, to make running easier.

If Arthur could see me right now, he'd be calling me a girl for the next few months!

Not paying much attention to where he was going, Merlin ran into a girl.

* * *

Uther was furious. The pribbling milk-livered haggard sorcerer who would ruin his kingdom and who probably was the one who corrupted his son was here. He had been chasing him when the staircase the gorbellied brazen-faced gudgeon had ran down changed before he could follow. He was cursing this evil place, that evil boy, and everything else he could think of. The rage that had been inside him his entire life was boiling over. He would kill this sorcerer if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Hermione had been walking to library with an armful of books when a boy she didn't recognise ran into her, knocking the books out of her arms. She was about to scold him when her attention was drawn to medieval looking man a standing two floors above them. He was shaking a sword in the air, his face red in anger, and yelling curses, the like of which she had never heard before.

Tearing her gaze away from the strange man, she looked down at the person she had run into. Now, Hermione would not claim to know everyone in Hogwarts, but she was quite certain that she had never seen this boy before, and, judging by the red on his tie, she should have.

"A-are you okay?" she asked.

Merlin was not paying attention to the girl. He was otherwise occupied with the book that had fallen open next to him. It seemed familiar. His eyes wondered over the page, wondering why.

Du sollst deine Zähne putzen-

Merlin stopped reading when sudden strong winds sucked him into a whirlwind that had not been there a few seconds ago.

* * *

**Come back soon now, ya hear!**


End file.
